Un but : la réussite
by Idael
Summary: Malgré sa paranoïa grandissante, Nostrad conserve une place importante, voire gênante dans la mafia. On envoie les Zoldick lui règler son compte.
1. Chapitre1

**Un but, la réussite**

_Disclaimer : Comme vous devez vous en douter, la plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !_

Chapitre 1 :

_Si un homme a une grande idée de lui-même, on peut être sûr que c'est la seule grande idée qu'il ait jamais eue dans sa vie._

De nombreux gratte-ciel se dressaient face au soleil couchant, projetant leur ombre sur les avenues noires de monde. Il était presque six heures et la mégapole qui ne s'était jamais vraiment éteinte durant l'après-midi connaissait à nouveau l'agitation typique des fins de journée : une foule de passants se partageaient ses trottoirs tandis que des files ininterrompues d'automobiles envahissaient sa chaussée. Le brouhaha continuel de la cohue était amplifié par le timbre strident des klaxons qui retentissait par-dessus le vrombissement des moteurs.

York Shin City, la ville de tous les excès.

Protégé de la cacophonie urbaine par un double vitrage, Zenji, un homme réputé de la mafia observait l'effervescence grandissante de la rue en se frottant les mains : le bon déroulement des enchères ne faisait aucun doute. Dans trois jours, la population de la ville aurait triplé et le trafic de contrefaçons se développerait sous le regard de policiers corrompus, des clients sans scrupules et des passants indifférents. De jeunes filles cachées sous un masque de maquillage attireraient les promeneurs lubriques au coin des rues et les casinos aux enseignes lumineuses inviteraient les joueurs passionnés à miser des sommes exorbitantes sur des paris truqués.

La seule ombre qui aurait pu se dessiner sur ce magnifique tableau était la présence de Nostrad.

Raid Nostrad. Grâce au don de voyance de sa fille, il s'était créé une place de plus en plus importante au sein de la mafia et avait su la garder malgré sa paranoïa grandissante. Cet intelligent homme d'affaires pouvait à tout instant réduire à néant les plans que Zenji avait profilé depuis la mort des parrains de la mafia.

Mais aujourd'hui les choses allaient changer, et Nostrad ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Zenji poussa un grognement de satisfaction avant de s'adonner à nouveau à la contemplation de la rue, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

- Entrez !

Un de ses nombreux garde du corps apparut sur le seuil puis s'effaça pour laisser la place à deux autres personnes.

- M. Zenji, vos « invités » sont là.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'avança d'un pas sûr et silencieux. Une longue chevelure argentée encadrait son visage au regard vif et froid. Il avait un maintien fier qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa haute stature et imposait un respect craintif qui, à une autre époque, eût été réservé aux rois.

Cependant, sa prestance ne ternissait pas celle du jeune homme qui le suivait. Celui-ci devait être son fils bien qu'aucune ressemblance n'apparaissait au premier abord. Son pas souple et léger laissait ondoyer ses longs cheveux d'ébène derrière lui et ses grands yeux noirs fixaient avec indifférence le visage ingrat de Zenji.

Celui-ci préféra échapper à cette vigilance impassible et presque dédaigneuse en se tournant vers le père.

- Messieurs Zoldick, quel honneur pour moi d…

Ses paroles, aussi élogieuses qu'hypocrites, furent aussitôt arrêtées.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour écouter vos flatteries. Allez droit au but : qui voulez-vous tuer ?

Zenji déglutit péniblement. Face à deux assassins dont la renommée ne laissait aucun doute sur leurs compétences, il n'en menait pas large. Après avoir bredouillé quelques excuses qu'il espérait suffisamment sincères pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de ses interlocuteurs, il se hâta de répondre :

- Raid Nostrad ! Je veux que vous tuiez Raid Nostrad ! Votre prix sera le mien !

Il leur tendit d'une main tremblante la photographie de son rival. Le sicaire aux cheveux argentés la prit sans y jeter un regard et tourna les talons.

- Nos honoraires n'ont pas changé et vous les connaissez. Le travail sera fait.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce suivi par son fils.

La pression se relâcha aussitôt. Zenji s'affala dans son fauteuil avec un soupir de soulagement. Maintenant, il pouvait considérer l'affaire « Raid Nostrad » classée. Un léger ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres et se transforma vite en un rire hystérique incontrôlable.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci à Takomaki et à Raidemo pour leur review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir en vous apprenant qu'il faudra attendre (eh oui, encore!) le chapitre suivant pour voir le combat des Zoldick (je suis cruelle !). Je vous souhaite cependant une bonne lecture._

**Un but, la réussite**

Chapitre 2 :

_Le moyen de s'ennuyer est de savoir où l'on va et par où l'on passe._

Après l'obtention de son titre de Hunter, Kurapika avait soigneusement étudié toutes les options qui s'offraient à lui. S'il voulait réussir à venger le clan Kuruta et retrouver les yeux écarlates de ses défunts camarades, il devait connaître avec précision les actions de la Brigade Fantôme et de son chef, Kuroro Lucifuru. Et, mieux que la police, c'était la mafia de York Shin qui centralisait ce genre d'informations. C'est pourquoi, Kurapika avait choisi de devenir garde-du-corps d'un de ses membres, en l'occurrence, Raid Nostrad.

Mais, en ce moment, il doutait. Avait-il bien choisi son métier ?

Depuis le début de l'après-midi, il suivait Neon, la fille unique de son employeur à travers les interminables rayonnages des innombrables magasins de mode de la mégalopole. Robes bleues, chemisiers blancs, jupes rouges… Les vêtements défilaient devant ses yeux exaspérés à la même vitesse que les cartons s'empilaient dans ses bras. Enfermé dans un mutisme qui traduisait son énervement, il prenait son mal en patience sous le regard moqueur des affiches indiquant en lettres fluorescentes « Ouvert 24h sur 24 ! ».

- Ca va ?

Une voix douce interrompit le fil de ses pensées noires. Senritsu. La petite femme replète l'observait avec inquiétude. Il s'efforça de sourire, mais ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas la peine. A cause d'une bêtise de jeunesse qui l'avait entièrement défigurée, Senritsu avait acquis une ouïe si fine qu'elle pouvait, d'après son rythme cardiaque, connaître les émotions qu'il éprouvait. Ce don lui avait certainement permis d'être garde du corps, car sa capacité physique semblait très limitée.

- Je pense qu'elle a bientôt fini, ajouta-t-elle en souriant gentiment.

Kurapika n'en croyait pas un mot. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses parcourrait inlassablement la galerie marchande avec l'insatiable envie de découvrir des affaires qui auraient échappé à ses minutieuses recherches.

Mais, contre toute attente, elle cessa soudainement ses investigations et se tourna vers ses protecteurs :

- J'ai fini, déclara-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Kurapika écarquilla légèrement ses yeux de chat, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le jeune androgyne blond n'avait aucune envie de prolonger ses ennuyeuses emplettes par un mot mal interprété. Il suivit donc Neon jusqu'aux caisses dans un silence soulagé.

Le trajet du retour lui parut moins pénible qu'à l'aller, vraisemblablement parce qu'il ne fut pas entrecoupé par la contemplation des vitrines. Cependant, il considéra son supplice terminé uniquement au moment où l'imposante silhouette de l'appartement de Nostrad se profila dans son champ de vision.

- Il y a quelqu'un là-haut.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il, enlevé à sa réflexion.

- On se bat, en haut, répéta Senritsu en se tournant vers son ami.

Le Kuruta ne s'accorda pas une minute supplémentaire pour obtenir plus d'informations. Il s'assura que sa chaîne s'était bien matérialisée autour de son poignet et il se précipita vers le premier étage.


End file.
